


Doctor Who Imagines Collection [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Doctor Who Imagines [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the Doctor Who [9th-11th Doctors] characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	1. Tenth Doctor - losing your virginity to the Tenth Doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> **Virgin!Reader**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Ten](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/169301832367/the-tenth-doctors-to-do-list)

> _Imagine losing your virginity to the Tenth Doctor._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Really?” his lips quirk upwards and you’re certain this is the first time you’d ever seen him look sly. Your confession only seemed to intrigue the Doctor more. In fact, the way his eyes slipped between you was nearly lecherous. If he wasn’t as smily, it would have been.

“It doesn’t put you off any, right?”

“Put me off? Dear, the fact that you want to share your first time with me,” the Doctor blushes, though doesn’t avoid your questioning and self-conscious gaze as he confesses, “it’s a turn on.”

This time, it’s your turn to ask, “Really?”

“Really.”


	2. Tenth Doctor, Eleventh Doctor - being in a relationship with the 10th Doctor and when he regenerates he doesn’t know how comfortable you are with being intimate as he looks different. Some time after his regeneration, you’re...

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  (( _Both_   _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine being in a relationship with the 10th Doctor and when he regenerates he doesn’t know how comfortable you are with being intimate as he looks different. Some time after his regeneration, you’re sitting in the console room and you kiss him, but it is more heated than any time since his regeneration and you see he wants to touch you, so you take his hand and guide it onto your body and under your skirt, allowing him to for the first time as the 11th Doctor. It quickly escalates on the TARDIS floor, but neither of you care about that because you missed each other so much._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

The inevitable had come with his single, reluctant, “I don’t want to go,” echoing off the walls of the TARDIS. His eleventh regeneration had snuck up on the both of you, and you hadn’t been prepared for this new Doctor that stood before you now, at first.

But as time had passed you’d realized that he was still the same man you’d fallen for during his tenth regeneration. Maybe that was why you kissed him in the console room so suddenly after days of little to no contact at all. Maybe that was why you were so desperate to just feel  _your_  Doctor against you again, pulling his unsure hand to sneak up your skirt like he’d so wanted to all this time.

“You aren’t disappointed in me? Being with,” the Doctor gestures towards himself with his free hand as he breaks the kiss momentarily, causing a chuckle to come from you at how ridiculous his worry sounds.

“Of course I’m not! Now, touch me, Doctor. I want to get to know you all over again.”


	3. Tenth Doctor - having sweet and passionate sex with the Doctor for your birthday.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Doctor](http://telefilmaddictedforever.tumblr.com/post/135476378905)

> _Imagine having sweet and passionate sex with the Doctor for your birthday._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

“This has been amazing, Doctor!” you gush, breathless from the amazing day that had been your birthday with the Doctor at your side. “I couldn’t imagine a better birthday.”

“It’s not over, yet, you know,” he smirks, leaning on the TARDIS and turning his screwdriver around in his fingers.

“There’s more? There couldn’t possibly!” you grin, turning towards him with excitement as he gives a deceptively innocent look.

You recognize the glint of lust in his eyes despite his efforts as he opens the door, gesturing for you to go inside, “Well…”


	4. Tenth Doctor, Jack Harkness - having a threesome with the Doctor and Jack Harkness.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Both](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2Fdoctor-who-mine-david-tennant-jack-harkness-john-barrowman-tenth-doctor%2F36010319211&t=YzlmZjM0MTEwMzU4OWU4MWUxODY4OTU2NjFiYTYzYmExYTU1M2Q1Yiw0OTc0QndGeA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F149899169728%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-both-imagine-having-a&m=0)

> _Imagine having a threesome with the Doctor and Jack Harkness._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

The Doctor drops his book when you say, “Alright.” Really, you had had enough beating about the bush, and Jack’s teasing of how he would get the three of you in bed together one day didn’t sound like too bad a deal.

“Stop it,” the Doctor huffs, a slight blush coating his cheeks as you turn from the grinning Captain to give him a deadly serious look.

“What? I’m serious. If you were in, I’d be in.”


End file.
